


Crux (Prompt #1)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: A duel of expressions between X’rhun and his apprentice.-crux (krʌks)n., pl. crux•es, cru•ces (ˈkru siz)1. the central or pivotal point; essence: the crux of the matter.2. a perplexing difficulty.3. a cross.[1635–45; < Latin: scaffold used in executions, torment]
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404
Kudos: 1





	Crux (Prompt #1)

So it's finally come down to this. She wonders if he's noticed. 

He has. He catches her eye. His gaze briefly falls, then meets hers again. He tilts his head.

She smiles and holds his stare. She blinks slowly. If he were a true gentleman, he would concede immediately without so much as a second thought. 

A slight quirk forms in the corner of his mouth. As his student, surely she'll want to show a small measure of deference instead. Mayhap even as a polite gesture of the younger to the elder. He waits. 

She bites her bottom lip, glances down, then back at him. He could swear that she'd just made her eyes bigger.

He arches an eyebrow. He is not a man who is easily cowed. He raises his chin.

She sighs. She lets her gaze slip and linger upon his mouth, just long enough for him to see. 

He does, along with the barest sliver of her tongue as it wets her slightly parted lips.

She watches him swallow hard. In a moment, he opens his mouth to take a deep breath.

Just then, Father Iliud leans between them to snatch up the last cinnamon cookie. The priest takes a bite and walks away, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.


End file.
